This invention relates to an improvement in teller machines for use in the field of banking, and more particularly teller machines having an alterable secondary memory.
Some types of conventional teller machines include a primary memory for storing numerical information representative of amounts of money involved in each transaction and a secondary memory for storing cumulative amounts of money for all transactions. For instance, the bank teller receives cash for 60,000.-yen and check for 50,000.-yen, a total of 110,000.-yen. Assume that the teller has manipulated the teller machine inadvertently as if he received cash for 50,000.-yen and check for 50,000.-yen with a total of 100,000.-yen. It is well known in the art that, once a money receipt transaction is completed, information representative of the amount of the money received is registered in a cumulative fashion into a secondary memory. Even though the teller realizes the mistake later, conventional teller machines do not allow any alternations or corrections in the contents of the secondary memory. Therefore, the teller must enter a record of the error into a journal or the like. Therefore, the data must be corrected manually while looking over the journal or the like at day's end.